Your karaoke is too dim
by meteorjelly
Summary: Kagami and Aomine go to karaoke.


Note: This is my first fanfic so any concrit would be highly appreciated!

* * *

_Was karaoke supposed to be this awkward?_

Kagami thought to himself as he desperately flicked through the bulky song catalog in search of something he could sing next. They had only been in the booth for 20 minutes so far and he was already wishing they could leave. Unfortunately, the dumbass had opted for the cheaper two hour deal and so they were pretty much stuck there for another 100 minutes. Or was it 80 minutes? Damn, he hated mental math.

It had been Aomine's idea to come here. During a break in their one-on-one session, Kagami had mentioned that he'd never been to karaoke before and Aomine had declared they'd better go together then. He looked up towards the blue-haired idiot, who was currently staring at the TV screen in utmost concentration while rapping at high speed. You could never tell that this was meant to be some sort of lovesong from the deadly expression on his face. He wondered if Aomine was actually enjoying this at all, because he certainly didn't look like it.

Kagami didn't have a problem with karaoke itself. He wasn't a shy guy and he quite liked singing. But he was sure something about this whole situation was really off. They were taking turns with the mic, Kagami would sing an American rock number which Aomine would follow with a Japanese hip hop tune. Because there was only the two of them, while one of them was singing the other would have to sit in silence and listen. No conversation whatsoever. But, he supposed, that probably wasn't a bad thing considering that he and Aomine weren't exactly good friends or anything so they'd quickly run dry of topics for small talk. He kinda wished Aomine would just hog the mic and sing continuously so he could focus on eating the mound of snacks he'd ordered.

He finally settled on another Western rock song and plugged it into the machine. Grabbing a handful of curly fries and leaning back into the sofa, he once again focused his attention on Aomine. He had to admit the guy wasn't half bad, and it was kinda cute how he kept rocking his body back and forth to the beat of music. The problem was that Kagami had no idea what any of the songs he was singing were, and it wasn't really fun listening to unfamiliar music. There was also something inherently awkward about watching your not-quite-friend rap vigorously at close proximity. He wasn't sure he could ever get used to Japanese hip hop. The occasional butchered English phrase was about the only thing that kept him amused.

Looking back down at the song remote, Kagami realized that all the songs he'd been choosing were over two years old. They were all stuff he had listened to back in the States, before he came to Japan. And since then he's just been listening to the same CDs over and over again. No wonder he had no idea what Aomine was singing. He'd been living in this country for over two years and he had made zero effort to embrace the popular culture. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't name a single Japanese popstar.

Deleting the rock song he'd just entered, he tapped Aomine on the shoulder.

"Hey Aomine"

"What?" Aomine turned to him in annoyance. Well, he had just interrupted him mid-chorus. But Kagami persisted.

"Whose song is this?"

"Zeebra"

"Huh? Zebra?" Like the stripey horse?

"No, _Zeebra_. With two 'e's", Aomine looked a bit smug. Maybe he didn't get to correct people on their spelling very often.

"I see. Never heard of him. Hey, do you know any English songs? Let's sing something together" he suggested.

Aomine looked a bit taken aback by the suggestion, "Of course I don't know any fucking English songs. Who do you think I am?"

"Well I don't know any Japanese ones. I haven't listened to pop music since moving here"

"I thought you used to live here before going to America"

"Yeah, but that was when I was little. All I can remember is my school song. And kiddy stuff like Doraemon!" Kagami snapped back in frustration.

"... I can sing Doraemon." Aomine cracked a sly smile before grabbing the song remote to enter it. He then tossed the second mic at Kagami just as the characteristic intro began playing. "Gian is my homeboy."

And so began a raucous medley of childhood classics. Doraemon, Anpanman, Crayon Shin-chan, Nintama, Pokemon, Digimon - all sang at the top of their lungs. Before they knew it, they were on their feet prancing about the tiny booth, pointing at each other to indicate impromtu solos, and roaring with laughter at each other's overenthusiastic display. For some reason Aomine was surprisingly good at doing character voices, although he really didn't have the range for female characters. It was weird because Kagami hadn't sung any of these songs since he was a little kid, but he found that he knew all the words perfectly by heart. He could even recreate some of the signature dance moves, and performed them enthusiastically in sync with Aomine. However, he did have to stop Aomine from pulling down his pants to perform Crayon Shin-chan's infamous "elephant's trunk sway", remembering that there were security cameras in the room.

Brimming with guttural singing, bad dancing and hearty laughter, the stuffy booth was beginning to smell of their sweat. Kagami felt like he could go on like this forever.

But then the phone rang. "You have five minutes of your alloted time left", said the receptionist in a professional tone. It was impressive how impassive she managed to sound, considering that she had probably been witnessing the entire spectacle via the security cameras.

Kagami put down the phone and turned towards Aomine. "Five minutes left she says."

"Already? Damn the two hours went by fast." He actually looked a bit disappointed.

"We could extend our session, you know?"

"Nah, I can't afford it. You ordered way too much food. Make sure you finish it before the times up, fatso."

"Of course I will", Kagami replied, dragging all the plates closer to where he was sitting. "We could sing one more song. Any ideas?" He was a bit sad that Aomine didn't know any of the Disney songs because that's exactly what he felt like belting out.

"How about Sakura? You at least know that one right?"

"Eh I think I might have sung it at primary school."

And so they finished off their karaoke session with a cheerful rendition of the Japanese classic. When Kagami stepped outside of the building he realized why Aomine had gone for that particular tune.

"Huh, I hadn't noticed that the cherry blossoms had started blooming."

"That's because you're stupid AND blind."

"Fuck off", Kagami kept his head turned towards the pink flowers, "Hey. Thanks for today. It was fun."

"No problem" Aomine quietly replied. They both stood there awkwardly for a minute, unsure what else to say.

"I guess I'll see you next week then. Streetball with Kuroko and Kise, right?" Kagami finally said.

"Yeah. See ya."

And they both headed their separate ways, worrying whether they would have a sore throat when they woke up the next day.


End file.
